Lost, forgotten and found
by Dana5
Summary: An old friend of Aragorns shows up in Mirkwood resulting in an unusual turn of events, Legolas/OC.


Disclaimer= I don't own Legolas (Oh! But if I did... anyway) or Lord of the rings, the only thing that's mine is Shaeyah and the mistakes. Oh and the name Argo is property of Xena warrior princess.

Rating= PG-13 (may change in later chapters)

Pairing= Legolas/Shaeyah (OC)

Spoilers= None, set years before LOTR

A/N= Ok this is my first LOTR fic and it's not accurate cause I have only seen the movie but I am going to read the book when I get a chance, I promise. Please review, reviews make me happy. Thanks to Claire Hudson again for the title.

Legolas walked serenely through the wood on the boundary of Mirkwood. The night air-cooled his face as the wind lifted his golden locks and tickled his neck. The grass gently bent under the gentleness of his steps as his long cloak gently brushed the heads of tall flowers making them appear to bow. Not a sound was made by the elegant elf, no leaves rustled, no branches broke, not even an animal made to disturb the calming stillness. He often walked these woods as very few elves found the need to travel so far out on the lands of Mirkwood. In the still tranquillity Legolas found freedom from the constraints of being a prince. There were no customs, formalities, fuses; fainting she-elves who wished to marry him, no pressure. He could think here, relax and most of all be alone. Only one other person knew of this tranquil utopia, Aragorn, but he was rarely in Mirkwood. When he did come to Mirkwood they would both escape to this place from the formal ceremonies and regal meet and greets. Legolas would talk of the toil of his status as prince and Aragorn spurred Legolas' curiosity of the outside world with tales of his wild adventures, as when Legolas did leave Mirkwood it was as an ambassador or formal visit. He longed to go on adventures with just his friend, to places were no one knew that he was a prince. To be free enough to roam the land as Aragorn did was, but, a dream to Legolas.

This night Legolas was hiding from a formal ball and more accurately Anise, she was a typical elven woman, elegant, polite, happy, pretty, overly emotional, overly concerned with beauty, and the type of woman Legolas hated and was irritated by. She insisted on following him around and talking endlessly about herself, her home in Lothlorien and how they were perfect for each other. Legolas was finding it harder and harder to keep calm around her; even a polite smile to her took all his strength. Unfortunately for Legolas, Thandruil felt the same way as Anise and was trying to get Legolas to marry her. He probably expected Legolas to announce his proposal at the ball tonight. That was yet another reason why he had not went, for if he wouldn't propose then Thandruil would announce it anyway, but of course he couldn't do that if Legolas wasn't present. There was also the fact that he couldn't handle Anise hanging from his arm all night. He had once been forced to go to a formal ball with Anise and after only half an hour he was ready to scream at her, telling her to "Shut the Mordor up." Luckily he was rescued by the sudden arrival of Aragorn who made up an excuse that he urgently needed to talk privately with Legolas. They left the ball and escaped to the woods were they spent the whole night talking only returning home once they were sure the ball was over, as elven parties can last through to the next day.

Legolas sat on the soft soil in a large grove of an old oak, it was large enough to hold three people comfortably, the ancient roots grew large out the ground enclosing the grove on two sides that protected the occupant from the harsh extremes of cold, wind and rain that often hit the forest. A small circle of stones marked the remnants of a small campfire. Legolas pulled his dark green cloak round him to block out the cold night air and stared out to the sky through the blanket of tree branches above his head. The night sky was hidden behind a thick layer of black clouds that threatened to release their heavy loads of rain in a display of thunder and lightning. He rested his head against the smooth bark and surrendered to the calm ocean of peace and rest that washed over him. The cool breeze continued it's relaxing assault on his pale face, as his eyes slid closed he listened to the sway of the branches clashing their leaves together in a symphony of nature. The night passed slowly and gently as Legolas continued to surrender to the stillness.

Legolas' eyes flashed open, in the distance he heard a horse galloping, an arrow been fired, the horse rearing, a squeal as the arrow hit it's target, metal forcefully hitting metal. A fight. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the noise, it was close, a small group...another unearthly shout...ORCS. He quickened his pace, but was still able to avoid the low hanging branches and up stuck roots. He did not know who it could be in this land...another Orc fell... Maybe Aragorn, at that thought he quickened his pace...nearly there...he heard another Orc fall. Why would Orcs be here on the boundary of an eleven kingdom? He reached the scene just as a dark figure was pulled difficultly from the saddle of a powerful black mare. Legolas drew his arrow and shot the Orc through the head, the rider quickly jumped up and drew two swords from sheathes on either side of his waist. The fighters back was to Legolas as he ruthlessly killed two Orcs, he was alone, ten Orcs round him blocking Legolas' view of him and as many Orcs lay in pieces on the earth. Legolas let lose three more arrows killing two Orcs. He pulled the knifes from his back and prepared to advance in hand-to-hand, but he stopped and watched as the body of the last Orc fell, it's head followed moments later.

The clouds parted and set an eerie white glow on the massacre and the unknown rider. Legolas gasped and instinctively stepped back, the figure in front of him was not the strong male warrior he was expecting but was infact a strong female warrior. He stood there a moment looking at her, she wore soft tanned leather boots that had a dragon design running down the outsides, her trousers were a darker suede and fitted her tightly showing off her athletically sculpted legs, they laced at the front with a thin leather strap. Two belts hung on her, one below her waist slanted to the side, it was made of black leather and held replacement arrow heads, small daggers and throwing stars; the other belt held to her hips and was a strong leather that held the sheathes of her swords, the dragon designed hilts were visible as the design was completed along the sheath. Her top was more of a pleasant surprise to him. It was of the same material as her trousers, the material started when her ribs started and followed it along and up, it cut down low and laced tight across her chest with a leather strap. It's straps were thin strips of the material over each shoulder and across the top of each arm; buckles on them suggested that armour could be strapped on. The design allowed full exposure of her well-defined Ab and arm muscles. His eyes came to rest on her face, she was not overly gorgeous but pretty, her skin was a light tanned olive and her lips were of a natural pale colour. Her hair was an amazingly deep black that flashed deep purple in the moon light, it stopped a few inches below her shoulders and was caged back by four small pleats. Legolas' gaze then fell on her eyes, they were penetrating pools of colour, a brown ring of colour merged in a green and brown flexed rough ring and was finished with a blue-grey ring.

She was unique; all the women he knew wore dresses, were caked in make-up and would faint at the first sight of an Orc. But, this woman was none of these; she wore trousers, no make-up and had brutally killed seventeen Orcs. Just as quickly as he had seen her he saw a red stream cut through the black of the Orcs blood that painted her skin from a gash on her left arm. His formal princes training kicked in as her injury pulled him from his trance, "My lady your hurt," he gestured with his hand to it's location. She looked at it slightly surprised, it was clear that she hadn't noticed or felt it; she ran a careless finger across it causing another stream of red to flow freely from it.

Without looking up she spoke "Please forget the my ladies, it's too formal, my names Shaeyah, and...thank you for your assistance," her voice was strong confidents and held an heir of power.

"There is no need, I am Legolas," he decided to skip his title as he stepped cautiously closer to her, "may I see you arm," he held out his hand to take her arm, she nodded and held out her arm as his hand slid along her uncovered skin over her tight muscles thus closing the gap between then. He gently let his fingers lick across the wound, he stiffened as more blood escaped, but Shaeyah was unmoved by the obvious pain, "I don't see any poison, does it hurt," he looked into her eyes and was again struck by their intense power.

"Not really," she turned away from him releasing his gentle hold to collect her arrows and a dagger that was protruding from the heart of an Orc, spinning it effortlessly in her hand she then sheathed it behind her back onto her belt. She strode back to Legolas avoiding Orc parts without even looking and handed him back his arrows. He hadn't moved, he didn't know were to move to, what to do, what to say, he just watched her graceful movements as she strapped her bow and quiver to her horses saddle. A crash. A flash. A roar. The threatening clouds released their cargo in waterfalls that soaked the party through in seconds, Orc blood poured off Shaeyah's tanned skin and merged with the streams of black oozing from the Orc carcases creating a bloody mural on the soft earth. The sudden arrival of the storm forced him to move, he strode closer to her as she pulled on a tan suede coat that reached to just above her knees, "We should take cover," he shouted next to her over the roar of the storm. She cautiously looked at him, judging whether she could trust him enough to be led away to somewhere by him, after a short while she nodded, "lead the way," she took up her horse's bridles and followed closely by his side.

He led her the short distance through the woods back to the oak always keeping an eye on her and the weapon-laden mare. He was intensely interested in her and how she and the Orcs had arrived on the boundary of Mirkwood. Who she was? Where she had come from? Why she was here? How she could kill so easily? A thousand other questions raced through his mind. Despite the thick cover of trees above them the rain was persistent on assaulting them causing the purple of Shaeyahs' hair to be highlighted and the water washing over her gave her skin a new shine and deeper tan. "Here, this tree will give us cover," he gestured to the oak, Shaeyah led her horse to a low branch and tied up it's reins as Legolas broke of dry branches and lit the small fire, "you have to get your arm bandaged, do you have any supplies?" he asked her as she stood with her back to him checking her horse, she untied a black bag from her saddle and sat next to Legolas giving him the bag as she slid off her coat. He untied it and looked in; there were bandages, herbs, bottles of ointments and instruments, he again inspected her arm, the blood was still trickling from her but slower now. "What happened? Why were the Orcs chasing you," his voice was stern but gentle at the same time, he wanted an answer but not to scare her.

She was silent for a moment as Legolas gracefully washed her wound with his silken hands, "Do they need a reason, they're Orcs," she spoke matter-of-factly and didn't bother even to look at him as she answered, "the ointment in the blue bottle is for deep wounds."

He opened it and applied the sweet smelling lotion to her arm; she again seemed unaffected by the obvious discomfort and pain. "Orcs usually don't dare venture so close to Mirkwood unless for a good reason," he was becoming more determined as his curiosity grew, she was mysterious, attractive, bold, an individual, powerful, alluring, dangerous and he wanted, needed to know who she was and were such creatures came from. Quickly he turned away from her only to return his gaze moments later this time with a bandage in hand. "Shaeyah, why did they chase you?"

"One of their party was scouting ahead and saw me, he attacked and I killed him, but, before I could he was able to raise an alarm and they followed me, they were starving and weren't about to give up a chance of a meal, does that satisfy your curiosity Master elf." He suddenly felt guilty, he just realised how frightening it must have been, why had he been so persistent, he didn't think she was threat, did he? No he couldn't, it was the Orcs that were the threat, he had to know why they were so close to his lands.

"I'm sorry, you must have been terrified...I shouldn't have been so rude...are you well," he tied off her bandage and laid a reassuring hand on the soft skin of her shoulder, although his care and guilt were smashed into her reality with her answer.

"It wasn't terrifying, I've seen worse, I'm fine and has anyone ever told you you're too formal?" She listed of her response in a calm and slightly confused tone, she didn't get why he was so formal or why he thought he needed to apologise.

He laughed slightly, "I usually get told by my father that I'm too informal for a prince."

"Ah, so you're the prince, I thought I recognised the name, so tell me why are you this far from your palace," she turned to him, her deep eyes meeting his blue, an intense electricity silently passed between there gaze and Legolas was failing to form an answer.

"I... well ... I'm ... there's a ball in the palace and I do not enjoy them...emm... so I came here," he told her and then felt pretty stupid as he realised how absurd and immature he must have sounded to her.

She could only smile at his childish behaviour, "do you often hid here?" there was a cheeky glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, was she trying to trick him into something.

"I usually come here to relax away from the stresses of palace life," now that started good and ended big headed, he kicked himself for trying to be smart as Shaeyahs' small laughs sang in his keen elven ears.

"Oh you poor little thing, imagine the horror of it all, been a prince in a huge palace, people waiting on you hand and foot, the luxury, the relaxation, oh! What a freaking nightmare," he burst out laughing at her overly sarcastic tone.

"I know big headed prince," she pulled her coat back on and wrapped it round her, "cold."

"A little, I didn't realise Mirkwood got this cold, as you've seen my attire is a little less than adequate," she seemed unembarrassed about been so uncovered, most she-elves would faint if you saw only their unbarred arms never mind their midriffs' and a good deal of cleavage, he was now well aware of how unusual and unique she really was. He slid slightly back against the root right next to the fire.

"Sit here," he gestured for her to sit to him, he wouldn't have dared to ask an elf to do such a thing it would be an unbelievably informal thing to do, but Shaeyah was no elf.

She moved forward and lay her lightweight on his side resting her head on his shoulder, Legolas pulled his cloak round both of them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was totally aware of her every movement, her sweet scent that reminded him of lavender, her gentle breath and rhythm of her heart, his feelings ran uncontrollably through him until he felt like he was going to explode, but, unknown to him she was experiencing the same. She felt his strong arms lying gently and nervously on her waist, the soft hardness of his shoulder below her resting head, his heart racing, the gentle sent of sandalwood that emanated from him and his warm breath on her skin, she tingled, felt attraction, and then felt stupid for such desires. She was a strong woman warrior, solitary for the most part, she didn't need such distractions '_Who am I kidding, everyone needs a little desire and passion in their lives and blood just isn't doing it for me anymore, theirs something missing.'_

"Shaeyah, tell me about you, were are you from?" she knew he was building up to uncover all her little and big secrets, _'why do they have to do this, ask questions, just accept that I'm here, don't complicate it, don't try and get close, to open the door to my heart and soul, please just enjoy our warm embrace on a cold night under the stars'._ She silently pleaded with him, but knew she was trapped, or was she. She heard the gentle sound of a horses hoofs on soft soil travelling closer, Legolas heard it then also, Shaeyah again surprised Legolas by leaning forward and pulling two fork knifes from her boots, she concealed them under his cloak as Legolas tried to judge were the horse would appear, then in front of them a bit off in the shadow a figure could just be seen. Shaeyah then replaced her knifes and relaxed back against him, "Shaeyah?" he questioned her then heard a familiar voice as the horse and rider appeared from the shadows.

"How cosy my friends look together," his handsome face cheekily smiled and he laughed his sweet laugh.

Shaeyah and Legolas simultaneously called his name in welcome "ARAGORN," they then turned confused to each other and again spoke simultaneously but this time to each other, "you know Aragorn." Still perched on his horse he laughed at the confused couple.

"Shaeyah, my lady, it has been too long since my eyes have graced your beauty," he dismounted but stayed close to his horse knowing her possible reactions.

"Aragorn if I have warned you once I've warned you till the dark lord himself is sick of it, don't call me 'my lady' and cut the poetry, it might work on bar maids but it just irritates me," she spoke with a cold fire that made Legolas flinch and Aragorn laugh.

"Still the same Shaeyah and I see still the same Legolas, what ball do we run from this night," he always loved this initial reunion and teasing session with his friends.

"A very formal one that my father was expecting to turn into an engagement party," he had missed his friend and was glad and embarrassed at his arrival, what a way to be found, sitting innocently with his friend in a situation that may been seen as less than innocent, but Aragorn seemed to understand that it was innocent or he would have mentioned something, "tell me did you pass the palace and have the guests arrived? I was hoping to be able to sneak back in when we are most likely to be unnoticed."

"Yes my friend they are all in the main hall, we should be able to enter through the back unnoticed." At that Shaeyah and Legolas rose from the ground away from the warmth of the other and back into the cold night. Aragorn stepped closer and extended his arms to Shaeyah who enveloped him in a hug, her arms wrapped round his neck and his pulled her closer by the waist, she was warm against is cold damp body and her lips were like silk across his cheek as she openly and to her formally greeted a close friend. "You and Legolas looked very comfortable together, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything to private," he whispered jokingly in her ear only receiving in turn a light slap on his shoulder and a scolding look.

"My dear Aragorn you are confusing your behaviour and personality with mine," she spoke with pure velvet that playfully hit him below the belt, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and receiving a questioning glance from the elf as he put out the fire, Aragorn waved his hand behind Shaeyah to Legolas indicating that his thoughts were miss-placed.

"Go get Argo Shaeyah we should get to the palace and out of this rain, I am sure Legolas will provide you a bed for the night," he passed a sly smile to Legolas as the elf looked embarrassed at his sly suggestions, he only hoped Shaeyah had not picked up on it, looking over to her as she undid Argos reins at the same time as she was flashing Aragorn a warning glare.

"Why I would be grateful Legolas for a proper place to sleep but I don't wish to be of an inconvenience."

"Now who is been to formal, I insist that you stay at the palace." She graciously nodded to him and mounted her mare Argo and joined Aragorn as he was again mounted on his chestnut stallion.

"Will you be walking Legolas or do you have a horse hidden somewhere," Aragorn joked at his friend.

"I am afraid I am to walk."

"Of course he won't walk, you can ride with me on Argo," he was taken aback by her offer but approached her side quickly.

"It would be an honour," he mounted the horse with elflike elegance and sat behind her, wrapping a gentle arm round her waist as he sent a warning look to the overly amused Aragorn.

Please RR


End file.
